Un cambio de actitud
by Adri 199
Summary: One Shot Navidad! :D..


**_Un Cambio de Actitud_**

Todos en la aldea estaban ilusionados, faltaba un día para que comience la semana de Snoogletogg, faltaban unos pocos detalles para terminar con los preparativos, pero algunos no estaba tan concentrados en esto.

Hipo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, como cada mañana, Chimuelo pateaba el techo para que salieran a volar, pero hoy el no tenía ganas de salir, su mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba con otra persona.

El últimamente había estado muy raro, realmente estaba con la concentración de un gorrión, no le ponía mucha atención al entrenamiento de dragones como siempre, su cabeza andaba con Astrid Hofferson.

Siempre la había amado desde que la conoció, pero últimamente le estaba afectando mas, había pasado ya tres años después del primer Snoogletogg con dragones, tres años después de que perdió su casco y su mejor amigo lo encontró y rechazó su cola que lo hacía independiente, tres años después de que su amor le había robado un beso, y el no hacía nada, la idea lo atormentaba, era muy tímido para dar aquel paso, tenía miedo de que tal vez ella lo este esperando y llegue un momento en que se canse de esperar y le haga caso a su primo, aunque el ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía ella, todo esto pasaba por su cabeza.

Astrid también había estado rara últimamente, muy irritable, sin ganas de nada, parecía como si nada mas importara que él, cuando ella lo pensaba así se reprendía asi misma, pero últimamente ya no lo podía evitar, el castaño ojos verdes se había robado toda su atención, y eso le molestaba, ella era fuerte, una guerrera, y como que el amor nunca le había importado, pero Hipo vino para cambiar el mundo a su alrededor, también para cambiar su mundo. Hoy no tenía ganas, la llamarían para terminar los preparativos, pero ella no iría, no quería salir de su cuarto, le agobiaban hoy mas que nunca sus inseguridades, siempre había visto a Hipo entrenando dragones, nunca interesado en nada mas que eso, y aquellas veces que le robó besos, pensaba que solo los aceptaba por no hacerla sentir mal. Absolutamente todo esto no le dejaba tranquila.

Hipo ya estaba al borde de entrar en desesperación, literalmente el sentimiento ya no le cabía en el corazón, tenía demasiadas dudas, pero había tomado una decisión, sin importar lo que pase el se lo diría, no podía vivir mas así; el tenía una pequeña colección de minerales y cosas preciosas, decidió armar un collar, se lo daría como regalo de snoogletogg y le diría lo que siente, punto final, era una decisión.

Fue a la herrería y se puso a trabajar hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a ayudar a terminar los preparativos.

-Nada, ya voy, estoy terminando algo importante, voy a ir lo prometo

-Importante ¿No? ¿Por qué usas esos materiales? Son materiales costosos

-Solo un collar

-Astrid ¿No? A mi tu no me engañas, de seguro se lo vas a regalar a ella

-No, eh, no se, Bocón prometo que iré, solo déjame terminar con esto

-Esta bien y suerte con lo que estés haciendo.

Suspiró y siguió trabajando, hasta que lo terminó, era un collar blanco con diseños delicados con 6 diamantes y como adorno en caída una esmeralda.*

Lo puso en una caja plana y se fue a buscarla, ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, preguntó en todo el pueblo pero nadie la había visto en todo el día, se fue al bosque, pero tampoco la encontró, se fue a su casa, no creía que pudiera estar ahí pero por las dudas, toco su puerta y ella le abrió.

-Hola

-Hola Astrid, eh, ¿Cómo estas?. Pensando "tonto tonto tonto"

- Bien, ¿quieres entrar?

-Si claro

Entraron, se sentaron en un mueble junto a la chimenea.

-Y, ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

-Bueno, se que lo acostumbrado es que demos regalos en la semana de Snoogletogg ¿No? Pero yo quise dártelo antes

-Ah ok. Pensando: Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando?

-Mira. (Le dio la cajita de madera)

-Es hermoso.( Mirando el collar). Gracias.

Ella no había probado sus labios desde hacía meses y al verlo a el, con tal grandioso detalle, la tentación estaba allí y no se pudo resistir.

Ella le roba un beso.

-No! No lo vuelvas a hacer!. Pensando: De donde salió eso?!

-Que?. Pensando: No debí hacerlo, mis pesadillas se hacen realidad.

-Si, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas, así de sencillo, no lo aguanto, cada vez que lo haces pierdo la cabeza, quiero que el momento sea eterno, pero luego te vas y te alejas, y todo se pierde..

-Hipo..

-Yo no aguanto esto, que crees? Que soy un muñeco con el cual puedes jugar? Que soy un objeto de uso personal?..

-Hipo..

-Pues no lo soy, no voy a siempre a aceptarlo, por que si no lo sabes yo te amo, y tu juegas con lo que siento siempre..

-HIPO! Yo no juego contigo! Lo único que hago es trato de mostrarte que también siento lo mismo por ti! Y yo también te amo! No soy la monstruo que cuentas en tu cuento, solo trato de darte pistas acerca de lo que hay en mi corazón, o es que no lo entiendes?. (Había comenzado a llorar) Pensando: Malditos sentimientos, y malditas lagrimas.

El estaba en shock, realmente no se lo esperaba, no supo de donde había salido eso, es como si se hubiera descargado con ella, nunca había actuado con alguien de esa manera en toda su vida, estaba desconcertado por las tonterías que había dicho, con la excepción del "te amo" eso no era una tontería, era toda la verdad.

-Disculpame, no debí decirte eso, mejor, me voy, nos vemos otro día

-Tu sales por esa puerta y te juro que te vuelo la cabeza.

-Ok

-Hipo, te amo, y siempre cada vez que te robo un beso u algo es para darte pista, tu nunca me has dicho nada, y yo siempre ando en duda…

-(la besa)

-(Ella queda en shock por primera vez)

- Dejemos de hablar, solo puedo decirte que te amo desde que te vi, que no puedo aguantarlo mas, que te me haces indispensable para vivir

-ah..

-shhh..(la calla con su dedo y la besa).

Los dos ven por la ventana que esta callendo nieve.

-Salimos?- le pregunta el

-Vamos

Salen abrazados, montan sobre Chimuelo, y llegan a un acantilado, se bajan, se paran y observan la luna cayéndoles nieve.

-Astrid Hofferson, ¿Usted sabe cual fue mi verdadero regalo?... fue mi corazón

-Jajaja…(puñete en el hombro) esto por hacerme sonrojar (lo besa) y esto por todo lo demás… Te amo.

Hipo se ríe ,la besa, y le dice

-Feliz Snoogletogg

-Feliz Snoogletogg, cariño.

El se sonroja, se rie, y la besa.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Buena noticia! Ya salí de vacaciones! Yeee! xD Asi que creo que voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir y poder actualizar como debe de ser el fic "La Maldición del Furia Nocturna". Estaba pensando en hacer otro y llevarlo paralelo, espero tener una idea concreta pronto. Bueno, por motivo de la Navidad y todo, me escribo mi Primer Corto, el primero, asi que si no les gusta díganmelo en los reviews, estoy insegura, no se realmente si esta bien, asi que, necesito mas que nunca de sus comentarios. No sean crueles por favor. Gracias por todo, que pasen una Feliz Navidad. :D_


End file.
